Past Lives
by BrittneyBluebird
Summary: Brittney O'Connell is a fighter, much like her brother, but she also knows her history. How with these help her when a Reoccuring dream threatens to change her world forever? It all began in The City of the Dead: Hamunaptra.
1. French Foriegn Leigion

**_1st_** **_person_** **_POV_**:

_Thebes_ \- _2134_ _B_._C_

_Thebes_,_ City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. _

_I have a view of the city from my place on a balcony, it truly is beautiful. I can see across the plaza to the_ _Pharaoh's quarters. My father's quarters. I catch sight of the high priest Imhotep, Keeper of the dead, in the room along with the olive skinned Anck-Su-Namen. She is my father's Mistress, and future wife. No other man is supposed_ _to_ _touch her, however_ _she_ _is_ _currently_ _embracing_ _and_ _kissing_ _Imhotep_. _Imhotep's_ _priests_ _move_ _to_ _shut_ _the_ _doors of the room but my father, the Pharaoh, bursts in. Imhotep hides swiftly but my father sees him. Anck-Su-Namen stabs him in the back and Imhotep raises_ _a_ _sword_.

_I hear a scream from the balcony beside mine, and I turn to see my sister scream for the Medjai, the Pharaoh's guards, to save him. In doing so she leans to far over the edge and she falls to her death._

_I reach out to try and save her, but a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a muscular body. _

_The owner of_ _the_ _black_ _cloaked_ _arms_ _speaks_ _lowly_ _into_ _my_ _ear_, "_it_ _is_ _too_ _late_. _She_ _is_ _gone_, _as_ _is_ _your_ _father_. _Come_, _Bahiti_, _we_ _must_ _go._"

I awoke from my dream with a gasp. The deep voice of the man in black haunting me even in my consciousness. I shook my head to clear it, now was not the time to dwell on dreams.

My twin brother rick entered our tent, "B, you gotta get up and get ready. Colonel says he's expecting an attack."

"I knew it was gonna be a crappy day. Okay, I'll be right out." I stand up after he exits and I wrap my chest with cloth before pulling on trousers and a white button top.

My brother and I are soldiers in the French Foreign Legion, and a female soldier was forbidden. So I hid it and we both enlisted, now here we were in the Sahara desert in a city that doesn't exist in 1923. Gotta love it. I lace up my boots and tuck my medium length black hair under my hat. I grab my pistols and strap them to my waist, before sliding my knives into my boots. I grab my sword and strap that to my back before grabbing my rifle and leaving the tent.

The hot desert sun starts beating down on my back immediately, but I ignore it as I join my brother and Beni for breakfast rations.

"Late morning eh two?" Beni asks me.

I glare at him over the bandana that I had covered the lower half of my face with. I yanked the bandana down around my neck, "I ain't in the mood Beni, however if I was to kill somebody my mood'd improve."

Beni cowers instantly at my low, cold voice. He calls me two because my brother is known as O'Connell, our last name. Beni is absolutely terrified of me. 'Course I only ever speak to him or anyone else when it's to cuss or threaten them, except Rick.

Speaking of my brother he had been sitting next to me laughing at our exchange. "Now, now. Be nice to Beni. You must have some friends."

I just glower at him and resume my meal in silence.

It was about midday when the other army attacked us. Rick was getting Beni and I was waiting for them in line at the wall.

They plop down so Rick is next to me, and Beni is on his right, "none of the above, thank you."

Beni looks confused, "then what the hell are you two doin' here?!"

Rick smirks as he prepares his gun, "just lookin for a good time."

And that's when our cowardly Legion Colonel panics and runs away. Beni, and Rick notice too.

"Hey Beni, you're with us on this right?" my brother asks him.

"Friends, your strength is my strength," he replies before freaking out and running himself.

"Shit. Well thanks for getting us into this Rick. I appreciate it." I tell my twin.

"Yep," then he yells out to our troops, "Steady! Steady!" He lowers his voice back down to speak to me, "what the hell am I doin?" I shrug, and he yells again, "fire!"

We all fire, and my brother and I hit our targets. We keep firing as smoke and dust fill the hot air. Our men fall dead around us, but Rick pulls his pistols. I grab my sword and start killing men that way as Rick pulls me back toward the entrance of the ruined city. We run like hell toward the open door Beni had just entered, until Beni closed it on us.

"Fuckin bastard. I'm gonna skin him alive for that." I yell as Rick and I resume running.

We weave through the ruins until we're trapped at the base of an Anubis statue. Rick spins and flips them the bird, seemingly causing the horses to go ape-shit crazy. The riders turn tail and run.

Rick looks at his hand questioningly and I debate hugging him or smacking him. Then we feel the evil around us, and the sand at our feet starts to fling itself at us. We both turn and haul ass out of there and into the desert.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him as soon as we're clear of the city.

He glances back, "I have no clue. Let's just get to civilization huh?"

I nod in agreement and we travel across the desert in silence.

**_3rd_** **_Person_** **_POV_**:

Up on a ridge, high above the siblings, sit a group of riders dressed in black. They had watched the battle, and now they watched as the two lone survivors stumbled away.

The leader, a handsome man with tattoos on his forehead and cheeks speaks, "**_the_** **_Creature_** **_remains_** **_undiscovered_**."

One of the men replied, **_"and what of them?" (An: I am going to write the arabic in English so any bold like that is the english translation)_**

"**_Should_** **_we_** **_kill_** **_them_**?" the leader's right hand man spoke.

**_"No. The desert will kill them."_** The leader replied.


	2. Family Reunion

**_First person POV: _**

**_Cairo Egypt, 3 years later:_**

I woke from the same dream I've had often in the last 3 years. Ever since Hamunaptra. I couldn't figure out why I kept having that dream. I shook my head, I'd figure it out someday.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day in black trousers, a white button top and a bandanna to keep my now waist length black hair out of my face. I laced up my knee high black boots and slid 2 knives into each. I then strapped two guns to my hips, and grabbed my bag.

I walked through the streets toward the Museum of Antiquities. My best friend Evie, well Evelyn, worked there. Many people were confused why I was friends with her since our personalities were completely different. She was sweet and calm, and polite. A proper Brit. Where as I am rude, and abrasive, and my manners can be either decent or awful depending on my mood. But none the less her and her brother Jonathan were two of my closest friends.

I entered the library and heard a very angry Dr. Bey, the museum curator, yelling at Evie. He then stormed out of the room and nearly bumped into me, "my apologies, Miss O'Connell. Why can't you work here?"

I smirked, "because I have a personality that is far to abrasive for domestic work. No offense. And because I like having defenses on my person which you only allow me to do because I don't work here, and because I promise to be good with them."

He snorted, "true. Now will you please help that girl fix the mess she's made?"

I nodded and he moved on muttering to himself. I just smiled before walking into the library. Evie had somehow managed to knock over every single book case in the room. I shook my head slightly, before I heard Evie's scream. I pulled out a gun and rushed through the library and into part of the museum only to find Jonathan sitting in a crypt hugging the corpse talking to Evie.

"Oh hello there dear Brittney," he spoke calmly to me in his British accent.

"Jon, shame on you. I about shot you." I scolded him lightly.

He laughed before continuing his conversation with his sister, "my dear sweet baby sister, I'll have you know that as of right now my career is on a high note." He said as he stumbled out of the coffin, obviously drunk.

"High note? Ha, oh Jonathan please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library." Evie said while wringing her hands.

I snorted, "a bit of a mess? Doll that was a bit more then a bit of a mess."

She sent me a small glare before continuing, "and the Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

I move to sit next to her, "you always have us, doll."

Jon speaks up excitedly, "I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

I sigh in unison with Evie, before she continues "Oh no Jonathan. Not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell . ." she faded out as he held a small puzzle box in front of her, "for you. Where did you get this?"

It was a small octagonal box that looked very familiar. I could have sworn that I had seen it before. I reached over and plucked it from his hands as he started talking to Evie. I was turning it over in my palms before I hit a small switch on it, opening it up.

Evie took it from me and pulled out a map, as I remembered where I had seen it before. Rick and I had found it in Hamunaptra three years ago. I hadn't seen Rick in a bout a year now, but I knew he would've had this still.

"Jon, the man you stole this from, where is he now?" I asked him.

"I didn't steal it, as I told Evie, I got it on a dig in, uh, Thebes."

I set my glare on him and he winced. My glare was practically deadly, and not even the toughest men I've met could handle it. The Carnahan siblings had never been subject to my full glare, even now Jon was getting a muted version of it.

He cracked, "fine, last I saw he was being arrested in a bar fight."

"Of course he was, the idiot. I'll meet you at the prison later okay." I said before I dashed off. I untucked my shirt from my pants so it hid my guns before I made my way to Chiro Prison.

I was greeted by the Warden, and I told him who I was looking for. He led me to a cell and the guards led my brother in. He was dirty, and dressed in rags. It looked as though he hadn't shaved in months, and he hadn't gotten a haircut either.

"Rick!" I exclaimed at the sight of him.

"Brittney? Is that you?" his gruff voice replied.

"Of course it's me. You really think I'm the unrecognizable one right now?"

He just laughed, "fair enough. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, well I heard you were in prison so I had to stop by."

He just grinned at me and I heard Evie ask the warden something, "what exactly is he in prison for?"

The warden stood near me, "when I heard you were coming I ask him myself. He said he was 'just looking for a good time.'"

I shook my head, some things never change.

Evie got a good look at my brother, "this is the man you stole it from?"

Jon turned his head away, "yes, exactly. Now why don't we just go elsewhere?"

Rick looked past me, "who're you? and who's the broad?"

I rolled my eyes as Jon tried to explain, "well I'm just a local missionay chap spreading the good word and all that, but this," he tugged Evie forward, "this is my sister, Evie."

She spoke up timidly, "how do you do?"

Rick studied her, "eh, well I guess she's not a total loss."

Then the warden starts yelling at somebody and he leaves, thank Allah. I catch Rick's eyes and we have one of our silent conversations.

"_Be nice to her!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well for one she may get you out and for two she's my friend."_

_"Why can't you get me out?"_

Just then Evie gets his attention and tries to ask him about the box.

"No, you came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Evie spoke up again, "how did you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

I cut in, "because that's where we were when we found it."

Jon walks over to me, "'we'? You know him?"

I grin, "guys meet my twin brother."

Rick looks closer at Jon, "do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

Jon panics slightly, "no, um nope. I've just got one of those faces you know."

Rick reaches through the bars and punches Jon, knocking him to the ground. Then a guard lashes Rick with a baton. I laugh slightly but move to help Jon. Evie moves around us to speak to my brother lowly. I glance up just in time to see Rick kiss her before he is dragged away yelling at her to get him out of there.

I stand up and speak to the warden, "where the hell are they taking him?"

He is looking at the door my brother went through, "to be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time."

I glare as he walks away. Evie follows saying she will get Rick back. Jon grabs my arm and leads me out of the prison to wait.

After a bit Evie leads my brother out and she speaks to us, "he has agreed to take us to Hamunaptra."

I launch myself into my brothers arms as the Carnahans leave, "I'm so glad you're alive, and free."

"That makes two of us," he replied.

"Come on, you need a bath and a haircut before tomorrow." I say as I lead him towards my apartment.


	3. Battle Ship

The next morning after I had given Rick a haircut, and provided him some weapons in a pack, we left to go to the port. He was in a clean outfit, and with his shorter hair he looked smashing, at least that's what I knew Evie'd say.

I was in a floor length black dress, that I could easily move in, and I had on my black floor length cloak. I had my ever present bandana around my neck, and my weapons pack on my back. The pack had most of my weapons minus the ones in my boots, on my waist, and in Ricks pack. I also had a change of clothes in the pack so I didn't have to wear a dress the entire way.

We arrived at the docks just in time to hear Evie talking to Jon, "well personally I think he's filthy, rude, A complete scoundrel, and I don't like him one bit."

We both knew she was talking about Rick so he walked over and asked, "anyone I know?"

I laughed from next to Jon as they both turned and were shocked by Rick's clean appearance.

Evie fumbled, "oh, um hello."

I noticed the change in her instantly, and I knew that she had just began crushing on my brother. Interesting.

Jon cut in, "smashing day to start an adventure, ay O'Connell?" Rick agreed then checked for his wallet, which was still there, "Oh, I'd never steal from a partner. Partner."

Rick gave some goodhearted laughter at this, "that reminds me, no hard feelings about the uh . . ." he mimicked a punch.

"Oh, no of course not. It happens all the time." Jon assured him.

"Well you are friends with my sister, so . . ." Rick laughed.

I had told him more about Evie and Jon last night as I cut his hair.

Evie spoke up, "Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and promise me that this isn't all a flim-flam because if it is, I am warning you. . . "

Rick cut her off, "you're warning me? Lady let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags."

He grabbed her bags from the ground and I followed him aboard the ship toward the room I'd share with Evie.

That night I was sitting at a table by the bar, drinking a scotch and reading a book I had borrowed from Evie. I had changed out of my dress earlier and into a black pair of trousers, and a black button top but I still had my cloak over me.

Sometime in the evening Jon had come to sit by me, and had started a poker game at my table with three rude American men. They had all been hitting on me relentlessly with no achievement until Henderson got a bit to handsy.

I pulled out a pistol and aimed it directly between his eyes, without looking up from my book. He tried ducking to either side but the barrel followed his movements.

Just then I heard a door behind me open and Daniels, one of the other Americans, spoke up, "ah, O'Connell. Sit down, we could use another player."

He walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I only gamble with my life, never my money. I see you've all met my sister."

I knew he was grinning, and the three americans blanched, "your sister?"

"Yes, I'm his sister dipshit. Now perhaps you'd like to apologize before one of us blows your pretty little head off your shoulders." I spoke calmly finally looking up at him.

He stuttered out an apology before Rick cut him off, "now that you mention it, why did he need to apologize?"

Henderson spoke up, "what? You weren't gonna mention the gun she had pointed at my head?!"

Rick shrugged, "nah, thats normal."

I smiled up at him, "it's a nonissue now. Forget about it."

He nodded and Henderson seemed to regain some of his wits, "never with your money? What if I were to bet you 500 bucks we'd get to Hamunaptra 'fore you?"

Rick sounded confused, "you're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"Damn straight we are."

"And who says we are?" Rick asks cautiously.

The men all point to Jon, "he does."

Rick whacked him on the head before responding, "alright, you're on."

A man at the table next to us spoke up, I knew he was the Americans Egyptologist, "what makes you so confident?"

I cut in, "what makes you?"

Daniels spoke up cockily, "we've got us a man who's actually been there."

I stood abruptly, grabbing my bag of weapons before I walked off to wait for Rick. After a moment he came over and I spoke up, "who do you think it is that's leading them?"

He looked mildly worried, "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

I nod at him before going back to my room and setting about cleaning my weapons and sharpening my swords and knives. I was working on my last sword as Evie came in and started mumbling about it not being that good of a kiss anyway. I laughed, until I felt a knife against my throat.

I saw that Evie was being threatened by a man with a hook at the same time. They both asked about a key, then my brother burst in, guns blazing. Taking the distraction I loosened my captors hold and pulled away enough to stab him with the weapon I still had in my hand. I slid the sword into its sheath on my back and grabbed my pistols to join Rick's fight against the men in black.

Once Evie had freed herself we all rushed out of the room, after I grabbed my weapons pack. We hurried away from the growing fire, and I shot at more attackers.

Rick led us to the edge of the boat before he yelled at Evie, "can you swim?"

She yelled back, "of course I can swim if the situation calls for it."

Rick picked her up, "trust me, it calls for it." He then dropped her overboard.

I grinned, "see you in hell brother." Then I joined Evie in the water.

I lead her over to the right side of the river and soon after our group joined us, including the warden from Chiro. Evie was ranting bout our losses, including her clothes which called my attention to the fact that her dress was see through. I pulled off my cloak and wrapped it around her quickly before throwing the Warden a murderous look.

She nodded at me in thanks before I heard a familiar voice yelling at us, "hey, O'Connell! Looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

I stepped forward, "Hey Beni! It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river fucking Bastard!" I yell across to him in my cold voice.

He stumbles, "Two?!"

"Bet your ass Beni, I see you again and I'm gonna skin you alive!" My old hatred made a reappearance. Good to know.

Everyone on my side of the river were staring at me with shock and dread, except Rick who was, in fact, laughing, "good to have you back sis. There's a village not far from here, we can make it by midnight, then we can rest and get supplies."

I smile and nod, before taking lead. I hear Jon ask Rick something behind me, "has your sister always been like that?"

Rick was grinning, I could hear it in his voice, "yep, our whole life. If you think thats bad though, you shoulda heard her in the Legion. I've missed it the past year since I haven't seen her, and tonight's the first time since we were reunited that she's been like that."

Jon fell silent after that, and it remained that way until we made it to the village. Then we separated, Evie and I in one tent, the boys in another.


	4. Men In Black

I slept soundly and woke up the next morning with Evie. The women of the village decided to help dress us, after beating the warden out of the tent. Evie ended up in a floor length dress with a sheer top showing the solid fabric around her chest, the bottom was solid until her knees then it turned sheer too. She had a black hood to pull up over her head that connected to the sheer face covering.

At the women's insistence I ended up in an outfit much like Evie's but mine was a two piece. It had solid sleeves that fell off my shoulders, and ended just under my chest, the rest of the top was a sheer fabric as well. The bottoms were actual pants rather then a skirt, and it was solid all the way down to my ankles. They tucked into my knee high boots nicely. I had also gotten a sheer piece of fabric to cover the lower half of my face, and mine had beads coming off the top band of it, the entire piece of fabric ended about mid-chest.

We had both walked out and I saw my brother checking Evie out. I knew that they had a thing for each other. I moved to stand by Jon who had my camel. I immediately moved to open my pack on a nearby rock, and I started strapping my weapons on. I ended up with 4 knives in my boots, four guns on my waist, and two swords across my back. I set my pack behind the saddle on the camel, so if need be I could easily get to it. I had gotten a second bag to put my change of clothes in, now down to what I'd had on when we got here. I had pulled my cloak back on and I'd pulled the hood up.

Once Rick and Evie were done ogling each other for the moment, Rick went to get supplies then we were set. I had commanded my camel to kneel for me to get on while everyone else had to climb all the way up. We thanked the people of the village then we were off. Rick and I in the lead, followed by Jon and Evie with the warden bringing up the end.

Evie and I both seemed comfortable on the camels while Jon was complaining, "I never did like camels. Filthy buggers, they smell, they bite they spit."

Just then the warden spat and I glared at him over my shoulder, "disgusting."

Evie spoke up, "I think they're adorable."

After that the warden started singing. At least thats what I thought it was. It sounded more like something dying, and I told Rick just that, before asking if I could kill him.

Rick grinned, "no, you can't kill him. He did spare my life."

"No, that was all Evie. How about this, you marry Evie in thanks, and I kill the warden? Everybody's happy."

Rick couldn't decide between laughing or glaring. I wasn't overly concerned, so I just pulled my hood back up over my hair, and I pulled the face cover back up.

We spent that day traveling, and soon the sun was setting. I had taken up the back for awhile, and Evie was now by Rick's side. I saw her fall asleep and try to use Rick as a pillow. I laughed before he sat her upright. The warden's snoring woke up Jon who hit him hard with the camel whip.

Rick whistled lowly and I moved up beside him, "what is it?"

He pointed up to the cliffs above us, and we could see black figures in the moonlight, "weren't those the guys from the ship?"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, and I think they were there during the battle between the Legion and the other dudes."

He nodded as well.

**_3rd Person POV:_**

The leader of the tribe once again saw the siblings though he had not expected to, **_"these two are strong."_**

His men made sounds of agreement before they turned away.

**_1st person POV_**:

I didn't get any sleep that night, my mind was busy thinking about the men in black. At least until just before sunrise when we ran into Beni, and the Americans.

Beni's voice shattered the peace, "good morning my friends."

"Beni, we are not friends, just as this morning is no longer good. If I thought I could get around my brother I'd be having a much better morning." I practically snarled at him.

The americans looked frightened and confused, "what does she mean?"

I shot them all a sadistic grin, "oh just a little promise I made to Beni awhile back."

Henderson spoke up, "what promise?"

"To skin the son of a bitch alive."

They all looked mildly terrified, and Beni looked glad Rick was between him and I.

Then Daniels spoke up, "what the hell are we doin?"

Beni replied, "patience my good barhatim, patience."

Henderson spoke to my brother, "remember our bet O'Connell, first one to the city, 500 cash bucks." He then turned his attention to Beni, "100 of those bucks's yours if you help us win that bet."

Beni half turned to him, "oh my pleasure."

Burns spoke up, "hey, O'Connell, nice camel."

My brother and I just patted our camels heads before I spoke, "get ready for it."

Evie replied, "for what?"

My brother smiled, "we're about to be shown the way."

Then like a Mirage the sun rose and showed us the lost City of the Dead.

The Americans spoke up, "Would you look at that." "I don't believe it." "Hamunaptra."

My brother and I glance at each other before we speak in unison, "here we go again."

Then the City becomes solid, and the race is on. I'm riding next to Evie, and my brother is tied with Beni. Beni, being the ass he is, started hitting Rick with the whip. My brother pulls him off his camel, and Evie and I jump over him.

Evie and I pull ahead of the entire group, and I hear Jon shouting from behind us, "you go girls!"

Evie, Rick and I make it in first, and we start setting up camp by the Anubis statue. Well I set up camp, Evie and Jon are messing around with ancient mirrors, and Rick is hitting the warden with a rope.

After a bit I see Rick approach Evie and give her the toolkit he'd stolen from Burns. It was awkward and hilarious. Rick then yelled at the warden.

It wasn't much later that we all descended into the tomb.

Evie broke the silence first, "can you believe we're standing in a room that hasn't been entered in 3,000 years?"

I was standing inside the room a bit but I heard Jon yell out, "what is that God-Awful stench?" He then looked back to where the warden was, "Oh."

I laughed and Jon moved to stand by me. I smirked at him as Evie lined up the underground mirrors so there was light.

I spoke up looking around the room, "oh my god, this is the embalmers chamber. It's a preparation chamber."

My brother looks confused, "preparation for what?"

Evie speaks in a spooky tone, "for the afterlife."

Jon claps Rick on the shoulder, "Mummies my good son, this is where they made the mummies."

Rick shivers slightly and leads us down a branching hallway. He has his gun out, and I'm behind him with both of mine. Evie follows me, Jon is behind her and our least favorite person is behind him.

We suddenly hear a scratching sound like thousands of bugs moving, Jon speaks up, "what was that?"

I whisper, "sounded like . . . bugs."

Evie turns in delight to the warden who's afraid of bugs, "she said bugs."

He starts freaking out, "bugs? I hate bugs!"

We continue through the tunnels until we reach a chamber that has Anubis' legs on it. Around the base there are hieroglyphs, and other carvings in the stone.

Evie spoke up, "the legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be somewhere inside here."

We all spun around towards another sound, and I raised my guns immediately. It sounded like voices, and it caused the others to pull guns as well. We all hid against the statue, until Rick jumped out with a yell.

We were met with the American's and their group, each with guns pointed at us.

Henderson spoke up as we all lowered our guns, "you scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell's."

I spoke up calmly, "likewise."

Burns saw Evie's tan bag and he stepped forward, "hey, that's my tool kit!"

We all raised our guns again, and Rick spoke up, "no, I don't think so."

Burns flinches back from my pistols which were in his face, "okay, perhaps I was mistaken."

We all lower our guns again as Evie speaks up, "well, have a nice day gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting on with."

The cocky egyptologist for the Americans spoke up, "push off! This is our dig site."

I spoke up, raising my guns again, "we got here first."

Daniels has his gun pointed straight at me, "this here's our statue, friends."

Rick glares at him, "I don't see your name on it, pal."

I hear Evie shifting something behind us but my focus is on Beni, who now has my pistols and my full glare aimed at him, "yes well, there's only five of you and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great O'Connell, even with two on your side."

I smirk, "we've had worse."

Jon speaks up, "yeah, me too."

Rick sends him a look, before Evie steps in between the American's and us.

"Oh for goodness sake, lets be nice children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She shoots me a look, before getting my brother to lower his guns. _Impressive_.

Evie leads us away from Anubis, and further into the tomb. I read the hieroglyphs in the chamber.

"According to these we are underneath Anubis. We should come up right between his legs." I smirk at Evie.

Jon joins the conversation, "when those damn Yanks go to sleep, no offense," he directed toward Rick and I. Rick replies with a "none taken," before Jon continues, "we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them."

Rick looks concerned from where he was digging away at the ceiling, "and you're sure we can find this secret compartment?"

Evie replies, "oh yeah, if those beastly Americans don't beat us to it. No offense."

I grin, "none taken."

Jon glances around, "hey, where'd our smelly little friend go?"

I glance up from the hieroglyphs, "I thought I could breathe easier. I vote we leave him wherever he got off to."

They all agreed, and we went back to our tasks. Until about 15 minutes later when Evie was explaining mummification to Rick, and Jon was playing golf with a hammer and rocks.

I interrupted Evie when she got to the part about how they took out your brains, "can I tell him? I love this part!"

She nodded and Rick looked weary, "you seem far to enthused about this."

I shrug and grin, "they take a red hot hook, and shove it up a nostril. Then they scramble things about up there, and rip them out your nose!"

Jon looked at me, "remind me to never get on your bad side."

I laugh and nod at him, before Rick speaks up, "thats gotta hurt."

"You're dead when they do it." Evie informs him.

He looks at me, "for the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

Jon speaks up, "likewise." He then lines up a shot and swings, making the rock hit the wall just right so something falls out of the ceiling.

Evie and I approach it, and I speak up, "oh my God. It's a sarcophagus, buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone important or else he did something very naughty."

Evie and Rick start clearing away sand and Jon speaks up, "well who is it?"

"He who shall not be named." Evie replied lowly.

"So I'm guessing it's a bad dude."

Rick blows away some sand and reveals something that looks like a lock. Evie thinks about it for a moment, "a lock? A key! A key, a key, a key. Now that's what he was talking about! The man with the hook from the boat! He kept asking about a key."

Evie dug through Jon's bag until she pulled out the puzzle box. She then opened it and placed it in the lock.

I whistled lowly, "perfect fit."

It went silent for a few seconds until we all heard the screams of the Warden. Rick and I pull our guns before running towards the sound, with Evie and Jon chasing after us.

We walk into a hallway, and the warden shoves past us clutching his head. He runs straight into the wall before falling on his back, silent. I walk over with my guns still out so I can check him for a pulse. I glance back at my group before shaking my head 'no'.

After moving his body into a small antechamber we all return to the surface pretty shaken up. I started a fire and Rick went off to talk to the Americans.

Evie spoke from her seat next to Jon, "what do you suppose killed him?"

Jon glanced at her, "did you ever see him eat?"

Rick walked up before we could reply, "seems the Americans had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh, melted."

"What?" "How?" Evie and Jon spoke simultaneously.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid."

"It's like an ancient booby trap." I inform the group.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jon thinks aloud. Just after he had finished a cold wind blew through the camp causing the fire to flicker wildly.

Jon, Rick and I all shared glances before Evie spoke up, "oh for goodness sake you three."

Rick poked at the fire as he spoke, "you don't believe in curses huh?"

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it then it's real. That's what I believe."

Rick and I both pick up guns. It seemed he noticed the figures moving outside the city as well, "I believe in being prepared."

Jon picked up a bag from nearby, "lets see what our friend, the warden, believed in."

He dug through it before letting out a yell causing Evie to scream and flinch away, and Rick and I to point our guns towards the bag.

Rick spoke in a demanding voice, "what?"

Jon returned to digging in the bag, "It's a broken bottle. Lenlivid 12 years old. Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste."

Evie laughed as I took the bottle from Jon after he took a drink. I read the label before taking a swing myself. Then we all turned towards the sounds of horses.

Rick handed Evie his rifle, "take this, and stay here. Britt, come on."

I immediately follow him with Evie and Jon after me. We neared the American's camp and saw the same men in black as before. They were attacking us, so Rick and I started fighting back with the American group. After a moment of fighting Jon runs past yelling for me and my brother, while being chased by a man in black.

Rick jumps and tackles the man from his horse, before shooting the sword from his hands. Then Rick turns and shoots down another man in black, missing when the first pulls another sword. I had drawn one of my swords, and jumped in front of my brother.

It seemed the man in black was evenly matched against me, we both had skill, but he had strength and I had speed. We blocked each others attacks, until I managed to catch his arm with a cut.

From behind me I heard my brother light a fuze, which caused the man to stop attacking me. He called out to his men, "enough! **_Enough!_** We will shed no more blood."

He put his sword away, and I did the same before studying him. He was a few inches taller then Rick, and I knew he had good muscles. His black hair fell to his shoulders in waves. He had tan skin, dark eyes, and a goatee that suited him perfectly. He had tattoos on his cheekbones. The rest of his body was covered in black robes as well.

He had been studying me in the minute I had taken to study him, and his eyes met mine before he spoke again, "leave this place or die. You have one day. **_Leave."_** He commanded his troops and waited until all the men in black rode off, "**_Until we meet again."_** He met my eyes as he spoke that last bit, but I don't think he knew I could understand him. Then he too rode out of the city.

Rick pulled the fuze from the dynamite he was holding and crushed it in the dirt before he turned to me, "what did he say to you?"

I looked at him, "just another warning to leave."

Rick nodded before he went to help Evie up. Burns spoke up, "for these guys to protect it like that you know that there's gotta be treasure under this sand."

"No, those men are desert people. They value water, not gold." I spoke in their defense.

I glanced over to where Rick and Evie were to make sure they were both okay, only to see them looking like they were gonna be on a romance novel.

I rolled my eyes and Burns approached me, "you know, uh, maybe at night we could, uh, combine forces."

I looked at him and nodded once, "it makes sense. Uh, Burns? You missed a spot." I said referring to the left half of his face that was covered in shaving cream.

He ran off and my group set about moving our camp closer to the Americans.

After a bit Jon and I settled in for bed, but Rick and Evie were still up. Personally I had left my swords on my back, and my knives in my boots, all my guns were next to me. I drifted off to sleep hearing my brother give Evie a fighting lesson.


	5. The Walking Dead

_The voice called to me agin, "it is too late. She is gone, as is your father. Come, Bahiti, we must go."_

_It broke me out of my reverie and I turned to see the owner. It was the leader of the men in black. But my dream self knew that it was Asim, my personal protector, and leader of the Medjai._

_"Where are we going?" I ask him, "what shall be the fate of Egypt?"_

_"We are going to a Medjai safe house. You will be protected there. Egypt shall be ruled by you, after the threat is eliminated." He told me while pulling me to the stables._

_He lifted me onto his black horse, and swung himself up in the saddle behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and took hold of the reins before we shot off into the night, away from the only home I've ever known. Imhotep's priests chased after us, shooting at us with arrows. One hit Asim square in the back, causing him to fall off the horse, pulling me with him. _

_I crouched over his dying form, "Asim, no. You can't die. I can't protect Egypt if you're dead."_

_He used his strength to caress my cheek, "My princess, I have failed to protect you. I'm sorry." I gripped his hand, keeping it to my cheek, even as his strength drained away, "I never had the chance to tell you. I . . . love . . . you."_

_And with that his spirit left him. I screamed in loss, and agony, and anger. I reached forward and pulled Asim's sword from his waist before turning and killing one of our attackers. I was battling a second when I felt an arrow pierce my back. I fell to the ground beside my Asim, and they left us for dead_.

I woke from my dream with a sharp gasp. I had been trying to figure out where I recognized the mans voice from, since he had spoken last night. Now I knew it was the same as the man in my dream. I glanced around the camp to see the others waking up as well. The sun had just risen over the horizon. I breathed in a deep breath to calm my frantic heart before moving to start breakfast.

After a silent meal we all moved back to the chamber with the sarcophagus. Evie looked delighted, despite her hangover, "oh, I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl!"

Rick turned to her from where he and Jonathan had stood the case up against the wall, "you dream about dead guys?"

I ignored both of them and looked closer at the coffin, "look, the sacred spells have been chiseled off."

Rick looked at me, "so what?"

"So this man was condemned in this life and the next."

Rick looked up at the head of the sarcophagus, "tough break."

Jon spoke sarcastically as he unlocked the thing, "yeah, I'm all tears. Now lets see who's inside, shall we?"

Jon and Rick pulled the lid off as Evie and I took a few steps the lid was free the mummy fell forward a bit causing Jon and Evie to scream. Rick and I both gasped but we recovered quickly."

Evie glared at the corpse, "God, I hate it when these things do that."

Rick looked at us, "is is supposed to look like that?"

I looked closer at it, "no, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still . . ." I paused, and spoke at the same time as Rick and Jon, "juicy."

Evie spoke up, "he must be more then 3,000 years old, but it looks as if he's still decomposing."

I looked away and happened to catch sight of the lid, "guys look at this." I moved to crouch next to the lid, "these marks were made with fingernails."

I run my own nails down a set of grooves as Evie continues, "this man was buried alive, and he left a message."

I looked at the inscribing on the lid, and read along as Evie read out loud, _Death is only the beginning. (A/N: ancient Egyptian translations will look like this.)_

We all glanced up at the mummy, significantly freaked out. I excused myself and went back topside.

I started a fire, and sat looking at the flames, trying to keep my mind off of the mummy. Unfortunately Rick, Jon and I were soon joined by the Americans and Beni. I had taken to cleaning my guns, and sharpening my swords from my seat next to Rick.

Evie walked up, "look what I found!"

Rick turned to Beni who was sitting in between him and Jon, "you're in her seat. Move. Now."

Beni quickly stood up and moved to sit next to me. I glanced up at him with my killer glare while raising my sword, "don't even think about it."

Beni scampered over to hide behind the Americans. Most of whom had missed the exchange because they were looking at the scarab skeletons Evie had found with our friend.

"According to my readings our friend suffered the Hom-Dai." she told us.

I looked at her, "Crap. That is the worst of all Egyptian curses. One reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers."

Evie took over the story, "in all of my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been preformed."

Rick glanced at me before turning back to Evie, "that bad huh?"

I nodded, "yes. They never used it because they were so afraid of it. According to writings, if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the 10 plagues of Egypt."

At that everyone fell silent before heading off to bed. I decided to walk around the city above ground since I couldn't sleep. I strapped my weapons to myself, including the rifles from my pack, and told Rick where I was going. He nodded and I walked off. I had been walking outside the wall for a bit when I felt a sharp cold wind wash over me. I shivered before glancing around at the sounds I heard. It sounded like millions of Locusts.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist just as I spotted the swarm, "Come, we must run."

I recognized the voice as the leader of the men in black, and as Asim from my dreams. I turned toward him and nodded. I reached out and grabbed his hand before we ran into the tunnels. A group of his men were waiting there for him, and they closed the door behind us.

I turned toward him, "thank you for saving me, and thank you for warning us about this. Though it seems somebody didn't listen, and for that I am truly sorry."

He remained silent, but seemed surprised at my words. After a moment he spoke toward his men, "**_go, find the creature. Find the others."_**

With that the group of men split up and went further into the tunnels, except for the man in front of me and two others. I decided to ask what had been bothering me, "who are you?"

"I am Ardeth Bay, leader of the Medjai, and protector of Hamunaptra."

I blinked, recognizing the name, "Medjai? The Pharoah's bodyguards?"

He looked surprised again, "you know of us?"

"I just thought it was a dream," I shook my head slightly, "I'm Brittney O'Connell by the way."

He nodded once, "we should go look for the Creature."

I nodded, and we started off into the tunnels.

**_3rd Person POV:_**

Evelyn had taken the book from the American's archeologist, and read from it waking the Mummy. Rick had grabbed her, and her brother before pulling them towards the tunnels. Only after they were inside did they realize that Brittney wasn't with them. They didn't have much time to dwell on it however because a mound of sand began rising, releasing thousands of scarabs. Rick fired his shotgun at them as the three ran until they reached an open chamber. Jonathan and Rick jumped to one side of the ramp, while Evelyn jumped to the other and activated a trapdoor.

On the other side of the door she looked around frantically hearing gasps and moans. She spotted a lone figure, "ah, Mr. Burns, I'm so glad I found you. I had thought that I had lost everyone."

Burns turned around to reveal empty eye sockets, and a missing tongue. Evelyn panicked and turned around to run, only to be confronted by the Mummy. Evelyn screamed and backed away from the approaching mummy that had Burns' eyes.

Evelyn started pleading with Burns to help her, until the Mummy spoke, "_Anck-Su-Namun? Come with me my Princess Anck-Su-Namun."_ The Mummy held out a hand to Evelyn until Rick rushed in.

Rick yelled at Evelyn, not seeing the Mummy yet, "come on, is now really the time to be playing hide and seek? Lets get out of here!"

Rick noticed the Mummy and screamed, only to have Jonathan and the Americans do the same as they saw him. The Mummy opened it's mouth and growled at Rick, who did the same back to him before shooting him. They then all ran out of the tomb.

**_Normal POV:_**

Ardeth and I had just entered a dark room to find the Mummy standing up from the ground. He turned toward a figure that had been unnoticed on the floor. I ran past the monster and stood firmly in front of it, blocking who I had recognized as Burns from it. The creature growled at me, before taking a threatening step forward.

I stood my ground before I spoke in Ancient Egyptian, shocking all in the room, _"Imhotep, leave this man. Return to your slumber, or you will face me in battle."_

"_Bahiti, I see you have found your Medjai. I shall leave for now, but this is not finished."_ The creature growled at me again before running down a tunnel away from us.

I turned to see that Ardeth and his men had moved behind me. Two of them helped Burns up from the ground, and I moved to speak to him. I placed my hands very gently on either side of his face, "Mr. Burns, its Brittney. It's okay, the creature is gone. I won't let him get to you."

Burns spoke up in his grumbled voice, "why'd you save me?"

I brushed his cheek gently, "Because you are my friend. Now some men are going to help get you back to Henderson and Daniels. They'll protect you."

He grumbled at me, "thank you."

The Medjai moved off with him and Ardeth moved to stand in front of me, "why did you do that?"

"Burns does not deserve to die like that. No one does." I told him sincerely.

Ardeth considered this for a moment before his face hardened, "that was foolish to do. **_You could have been killed."_**

"**_Would you rather I let the man die, and give the Creature more strength?" _**Ardeth looked shocked as I spoke his language, **_"and yes, I can speak and understand Ancient Arabic. Obviously."_**

Ardeth returned to english, "what do you know about the creature?"

"Not much, I know that he committed great treason, was buried alive at the feet of Anubis, and suffered the Hom-Dai."

He nodded, "Long ago under the rule of Seti the first the High Priest's name was Imhotep. He fell in love with the Pharaoh's mistress, Anck-Su-Namun. They killed the Pharaoh in his own chambers before Imhotep escaped the Pharaoh's guard. Anck-Su-Namun was killed that night. Imhotep used the Book of the Dead to try and bring her back to life, but the Guards stopped him and he suffered the Hom-Dai."

I listened to the story as we led the Medjai and Burns toward the surface, "and now that he has risen again he is unleashing the 10 plagues?"

Ardeth nodded, and without thinking I took his hand in mine searching for comfort. He didn't seem to mind, and neither of us let go. As we reached the surface the Medjai all pulled their face coverings back up, including Ardeth. We found the American's egyptologist hugging the book of the Dead, and Ardeth moved him so he was kneeling in front of the Medjai. I was standing behind the egyptologist, and next to Ardeth, my hand still in his.

After a moment Rick, Evie, and Jon all rushed out followed by the Americans. They all froze as the Medjai's guns were pointed at them.

Ardeth pulled his mask down and addressed the group, "I told you to leave or die." He stepped forward pulling me with him, "you refused, now you may have killed us all. You have released the Creature we have feared for more then 3,000 years."

Rick spoke up, not having seen me yet, "relax, I got him."

That angered Ardeth, "no mortal weapon can kill this creature! He is not of this world."

I gently squeezed his hand to try and calm him down, he glanced at me for a moment causing the others to do the same.

"Brittney!" Rick practically growled at seeing my hand in Ardeth's, "you get away from her you sorry son of a bitch!"

I spoke up, "Rick, he saved my life, more then once. I know you were worried about me, and trust me when I say I was worried about you too, but don't take it out on him."

Rick looked to me, and he stepped forward, wanting to hug me and make sure I was okay. I moved to do the same, but Ardeth's arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me against his muscular chest.

Before I could argue he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "**_there is more they must see."_** I nodded and Ardeth commanded his people, "**_Bring him forward._**"

Ardeth pulled me easily with him, out of the way of Burns and the men supporting him. They let him go once they were in front of the group.

Daniels spoke first, "you bastards!" Henderson quickly followed, "What have you done to him?"

Ardeth glared at them, "she saved him," he nodded down at me. "Saved him before the Creature could finish his work." I wondered why he gave me the credit, but I didn't have much of a chance before he continued, "now leave all of you, before the Creature kills you all. **_Men, Leave,"_** he ordered his troops, who moved into the tomb, "now we must go on the hunt, and try to find a way to kill him."

Ardeth released me, and walked past my brother who spoke in a low tone, "I already told you, I got him."

Ardeth paused then turned, "know this, this Creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop."

I pushed past my brother and grabbed Ardeth's arm just before he entered the tomb, "**_Wait_**," He turned toward me, "**_be careful and stay safe."_**

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles gently, "**_Until we meet again. Now go._**" I nodded and we each turned to go our separate ways.

I moved over to our camp, and started packing up the stuff. Rick moved behind me, "you trust him?"

I glanced up, "yes, he saved me twice tonight. And his words from last night were a warning, not a threat." Rick still didn't look happy, "look, I get that you don't like him, but I trust him with my life. Please try and move past it."

Rick nodded slowly, "okay." He pulled me into a tight hug, before holding me at arm's length, "you're positive you're okay?"

I grinned, "course. Perfectly fine, now help me pack."

He nodded and got to work, just as Evie and Jon pulled me into hugs. I laughed and hugged them back before telling them to get to work. Within the hour both camps were packed up, and we all rode as one group into the desert.


	6. The End of the World

By the next day we had made it to Fort Brydon in Cairo, each of us exhausted. We each got rooms in the hotel where Evie, Jon, and I lived. I had gone to mine, and got a shower before getting some sleep. After a blessedly dreamless night I got dressed in tan trousers, a white button top, and my knee high boots. I strapped on my weapons and went down to the bar. I saw Jon sitting there and I joined him silently.

He poured me a drink as Rick joined us, "well we all got problems today don't we Winston?"

Winston was a chap from the royal Air force, who believed he was still in the fight despite his age, "I just wish I could've chucked us in with the others, and gone down in flame and glory instead of sitting around here rotting on boredom and booze."

Rick and I had both murmured the last bit with Winston, he was a good bloke but he repeated himself often. He reached in front of Jon and took his shot for him, Rick and I taking our own.

Winston slapped the men on their backs before saying cheerfully, "oh well, back to the air field."

Rick turned to Jon, "tell me has your sister always been . . ."

Jon and I spoke simultaneously, "oh yes."

Henderson and Daniels joined us, "well we're all packed up but the damn boat doesn't leave until tomorrow."

Jon glanced over me at him, "ah yes, tail sat firmly between your legs I see."

Henderson glared at him, "yeah, well you don't have a sacred walking corpse after ya."

Rick glanced at Daniels and spoke quietly to him, "so uh, how's your friend?"

Daniels sounded pissed, "he had his eyes and his tongue ripped out, how would you be?" He turned and left.

Jon poured the four of us drinks and we turned before clinking them together. Henderson gave a toast, "good luck to y'all."

We all downed our shots at the same time, except as soon as they hit our tongues the men spat them back out. I swallowed the foul tasting liquid and started coughing. I noticed everyone else had the same reaction to their drinks.

Henderson spoke up first, "sweet Jesus! Tasted just like . . ."

I cut in, "blood." Rick and I noticed the now red fountain.

Jon spoke up, "and the rivers and the waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood."

Rick glanced around, "he's here."

I started ordering the boys, "Jon, Henderson go find Daniels. Rick we have to find Evie. Meet us in Burn's room!"

They all nodded and we took off. We had found Evie walking outside reading a book, and Rick called out to her, "Evie!"

She turned, "Oh so you're still here?"

Rick went into no nonsense mode, "we've got problems."

Just then it stared raining fire, and we heard the screams of people. We had moved by the stairs, still under the safety of the roof. I heard a squeak behind us, and turned to find Beni.

I pulled out a knife from my boot and pinned him against the wall, "Beni." I growled at him and he shrank back, "where have you been you sorry son of a bitch?"

Before he could reply we all heard a familiar roar from upstairs. We turned and ran for Burns' room, and Beni ran away from us. Upon entering the room we saw Burns' dried out corpse, and the Mummy regenerating by the fireplace. Rick started shooting at it as is approached us, I took up a defensive position in front of Evie.

The creature was unaffected by the gunshots, and he launched Rick back onto Jon, Henderson and Daniels.

Then he turned to Evie and I, "_Move away from my Princess, Bahiti."_

"_Never. You shall not harm her." _I replied.

He roared at me and shoved me out of the way, not as hard as he had pushed Rick, but enough so he could get to Evie, "_you saved me from the undead. I thank you." _

He leaned in to kiss Evie until her cat caught his attention. He roared and turned to sand before blowing out of the room.

Rick spoke up, "we are in very serious trouble."

I made sure Evie was alright before we decided to find out what the curator from the Museum knew.

Upon entering the museum everybody had started asking questions as Evie and I led them to where we thought the Curator would be. Just as we walked into the room we saw Dr. Bey and Ardeth breaking out of a conversation to look at us.

Evie caught sight of Ardeth, "you?!"

The Americans and Rick pulled their guns on Ardeth as the curator spoke, "Miss Carnahan. Miss O'Connell. Hello."

Evie sounded pissed, "what is he doing here?"

Dr. Bey spoke again, "do you really want to know or would you rather just shoot us?"

Rick put his gun away, "after what I just saw? I'm willing to go on a little faith here. Besides he saved my sisters life."

I locked gazes with Ardeth and gave him a small smile, he returned it with one of his own before the Curator led us to a part of the museum where we could all sit down. Dr. Bey sat at the front, and Ardeth stood to his left. Jon was in a carriage. Evie was standing next to Rick, and the Americans sat across from him. I was sitting on a table directly across from Ardeth.

Dr. Bey let us get settled before he began, "we are part of an ancient secret society, and for over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead," he snapped at Evie, "sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the high priest Imhotep from being born into this world."

Ardeth picked up the story while glaring at Evie, "and now because of you, we have failed."

Evie glared right back, "and you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?"

Dr. Bey spoke up again sarcastically, "to stop this creature? Let me think . . ." He and Ardeth spoke in unison, "yes!"

Rick filled the silence that followed, "question. Why doesn't he like cats?"

I spoke up, "cats are the guardians of the underworld."

Dr. Bey shot me an approving look, as did Ardeth, "he will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

Ardeth spoke again, "and then he will fear nothing."

Daniels spoke up, "yeah, and you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?"

Henderson finished for him, "by killing everyone who opened that chest."

Daniels started to freak out, "and sucking them dry! That's how!"

Evie yelled at her brother for something, before turning to Dr. Bey, "when I saw him alive at Hamunaptra he called me Anck-Su-Namun." Dr. Bey and Ardeth looked at each other, and I recognized the name as Evie continued, "and then just now he tried to kiss me."

Dr. Bey looked back at her, "it was because of his love for Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed. Apparently even after 3,000 years . . ."

Ardeth looked at me, meeting my eyes as he finished, "he is still in love with her."

I blushed slightly and looked away towards Evie, who had luckily started up again, "yes, and that's very romantic, but what does that have to do with me?"

Ardeth turned back to Dr. Bey, "what if he once again tries to raise her from the dead?"

"Well it appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice," they both look toward Evie.

Jon speaks up sounding worried, "bad luck old mum."

Dr. Bey begins pacing, "on the contrary, it could give us the time we need to kill the Creature."

I had noticed Ardeth looking toward the skylight and I quickly did the same. I moved next to Ardeth at what I saw, and took his hand. He glanced in concern at me, but returned his gaze to the unnatural solar eclipse that was happening.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth spoke to the group, and he gently squeezed my hand.

Everyone else stood up and moved toward us as darkness covered the city. Jon spoke up, "and he stretched forth his hand toward the heavens, and caused darkness through out the land."

"Crap." I broke the silence that had fallen and everyone turned to look at me, "okay, Dr. Bey, Ardeth and I will stay here and try to figure out how to kill this evil bastard. Rick, you take everyone else back to the hotel, and find the egyptologist. Oh and stay safe you idiot."

Rick looked at me, "there's no changing your mind is there?" I shook my head, "okay then you stay safe here. No doing anything stupid okay?"

"Of course not, that's your job." I smiled at him. He just shook his head and pulled me in for a hug. "Good luck bro."

"Thanks, Ardeth can I speak to you for a moment?" Rick asked as he pulled away from me.

Ardeth nodded and they went off into a hallway. I turned toward the rest of the group and grinned, "you idiots stay safe too, you hear? Otherwise I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

They all laughed, and Jon stepped forward with his sister to hug me. "We'll see you soon, old girl." Jon said to me.

I nodded and they pulled back as my brother and Ardeth came back to stand with the group. Then we split up, and Dr. Bey led us to the library, that was now back in order. Ardeth started on one end, and I started at the other. Dr. Bey left saying that he was going to check his personal archives.

After a moment my curiosity got the better of me, "hey Ardeth?"

He called back, "yes?"

"What did Rick want to talk to you about?"

"He just wanted to remind me of something. It is not important right now."

"Okay. Another thing, do you know why the Creature would call me Bahiti?"

He paused for a moment, "Bahiti was one of Seti 1's daughters. She was Neferititi's twin sister, and confidant. Bahiti was the first to discover the affair between Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun. She had declined being trained in battle under the mistress unlike her sister, and Imhotep despised her, as did Anck-Su-Namun, however they also feared her. It is said that she had an affinity with cats, and that she was a great warrior, though she never needed to show it because she was always protected by the Leader of the Medjai."

I wondered at this, "Asim."

He spoke in shock, "yes, how did you know that?"

"Just a dream I had. Actually two dreams I've had, both multiple times."

He moved to stand by me, "are you sure they are dreams?"

I met his eyes, "what else could they be?"

"Memories from a past life."

I thought on it for a moment before shaking my head, "impossible, you're in them."

Luckily I didn't have to explain because Dr. Bey returned in that moment, "I did not find anything. How's the search going here?"

Ardeth speaks for us, "we have not found anything either, however Brittney told me what Imhotep calls her."

Dr. Bey looked at me intently, "he calls me Bahiti."

"Does he truely?" I nodded, "well then you may be part of the key to banishing him."

"About that, If the book of the Dead brought him to life, couldn't the book of the Living send him back?"

Dr. Bey and Ardeth thought about it, "the Amun-Ra. Of course! Clever girl, why won't you work here?"

I grinned, "now, now. We've had this discussion before Dr. Bey. Besides I'm far to fond of the adventure." At that moment the door swung open to reveal my group and Daniels, "where's Henderson?"

Rick looked to me, "he didn't make it. Have you found anything?"

"We think so, the book of Amun-Ra should be able to kill him."

"Should?" Rick asked disbelieving.

"Should is the best that you're gonna get. Now, Dr. Bey that tablet that I've been translating, where did you move it?"

"Upstairs, on the landing. Follow me." He said as he walked off.

We all fell in line behind him, Ardeth and I, Rick and Evie, and Jon and Daniels. We had just made it upstairs when we heard the chanting. We rushed over to the window to see people mindlessly walking toward the museum chanting 'Imhotep'. Many carried weapons or torches and they were all covered in boils. I slid my hand in Ardeth's again, and he squeezed it.

Jon spoke up, "last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores."

I shot Jon a look before Ardeth spoke up, "they have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end."

I looked to him, squeezing his hand, "not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on."

I was reading the tablet with Evie and Dr. Bey, "according to the Bembridge scholars the book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis."

Rick glanced over at me, "yeah, but that's where we found the black book."

Evie spoke up, "exactly. They mixed the books up, and mixed up where they were buried."

Jon spoke up, "come on Evie faster."

She spoke in a sing song voice, "Patience is a virtue."

I moved away from the stone to see that the brainwashed people had made it through the doors. My hand once again found Ardeth's.

Rick looked back at Evie, "not right now isn't."

Jon took off saying something about starting the car and Evie spoke up, "I've got it! The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge Scholars."

Rick grabbed her arm, "yes, you can gloat later but for now run."

We all took off towards the car, which sure enough Jon had started. Ardeth climbed in after the rest of the group, and he pulled me in with him.

Just then Beni ran out of the museum calling for Imhotep, who was watching from a window on the second floor of the museum.

I turned from my standing position in front of Ardeth and screamed back at Beni, "you're gonna get yours Beni! You hear me? You're gonna get yours!"

Jon had hit the gas in the middle of my yelling, and it knocked me into Ardeth, who just shifted me so I was sitting on his lap. He had his hands on my waist holding me still, until Jon slammed on the brakes. The wheels screeched in protest, and I about went flying. Ardeth saved me by wrapping his arms around my waist, as it happened so often, and pulling me back into his muscular chest. I looked up to see why Jon had tried to kill us, only to find another mob standing in front of the car, blocking the road.

Rick slammed his foot down on Jon's and on the gas, making my back cement itself into Ardeth's chest. Rick just shouted, "hang on!" as we hit the members of the mob.

Then the people started grabbing onto the car. We punched or shoved them off and into the stuff lining the road. I had battled off three before one attacked me from behind with a knife to my throat.

"Ardeth!" I cried out just as I was about to be pulled from the car.

Ardeth turned towards me immediately and shot the man who had gotten ahold of me. The knife ran along my throat as he fell, but it just left a raised scratch, not a cut. Once I was free I kissed Ardeth briefly before we turned to hear the screams of Daniels, and to fight off more attackers. After the sounds of Daniels faded away Jon crashed the car and the men jumped out. Rick turned back to help Evie and Ardeth turned to help me.

We backed up into a building and the mob started chanting again. It parted a moment later to let Imhotep, now fully regenerated, and Beni through.

Dr. Bey spoke first, "it's the creature. He's fully regenerated."

Ardeth, who still had ahold of my hand tried to move me behind him. He succeeded to some degree, but I made sure I could still see what was going on.

Imhotep spoke and Beni translated, "come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever."

I snorted quietly at his horrible translation, and I heard Evie correct him, "for all eternity. Idiot."

Beni looked annoyed, but he translated again, "take my hand, and I will spare your friends."

Evie spoke quietly to my brother for a minute before she stepped forward and took Imhotep's hand.

Rick pulled out a gun, and I quickly moved around to stand in front of him, "don't. Live today, fight tomorrow. I swear we'll get her back."

Ardeth had grabbed Rick's arm, "she's right, they must go to Hamunaptra to preform the ritual."

Rick put his gun away, and I turned to Imhotep, _"I'll be seeing you again. This isn't over." _

Imhotep just smirked and turned away before they walked away, "_Kill them!"_ He ordered his mob, who all started moving towards us.

Rick threw the torch he had been holding and pulled open a manhole cover. He dropped Jon down first before turning to Ardeth, "you next."

Ardeth looked at me, "not without her."

Rick just nodded, "she'll be right behind you, just remember to catch her."

Ardeth nodded and let go of my hand before dropping himself into the sewer. Rick dropped me down next and Ardeth's strong arms caught me easily. After a moment Rick dropped down too.

I looked at him, "where's Dr. Bey?"

He glanced at Ardeth, "he stayed to buy us more time. Come on."

We started trekking through the tunnels silently. After about an hour we had stopped and sat down to rest. I had leaned my head against Rick's shoulder for a second, before I fell asleep.


	7. Happily Ever After

_Imhotep just smirked and turned away before they walked away, "_Kill them!"_ He ordered his mob, who all started moving towards us._

_Rick threw the torch he had been holding and pulled open a manhole cover. He dropped Jon down first before turning to Ardeth, "you next."_

_Ardeth looked at me, "not without her."_

_Rick just nodded, "she'll be right behind you, just remember to catch her."_

_Ardeth nodded and let go of my hand before dropping himself into the sewer. Rick dropped me down next and Ardeth's strong arms caught me easily. After a moment Rick dropped down too._

_I looked at him, "where's Dr. Bey?"_

_He glanced at Ardeth, "he stayed to buy us more time. Come on."_

_We started trekking through the tunnels silently. After about an hour we had stopped and sat down to rest. I had leaned my head against Rick's shoulder for a second, before I fell asleep._

**_3rd Person Pov:_**

Rick glanced down at his twin sister to find her asleep. She had a long day, and he knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately. Even before the Mummy business, she was loosing sleep over those reoccurring dreams.

He sighed and picked her up in his arms, "let's keep moving. We still have a long way to go."

The other two men nodded and they continued on, after a few minutes Rick shifted his sleeping sister in his arms. Ardeth noticed, "would you like me to take her? You yourself are tired, and sore. You have been through many battles in the past week, leaving little time for sleep. And when you could sleep you spent the time watching over her instead."

Rick was about to argue, but he knew that he'd need his strength for what was to come. He also knew that the Medjai chief cared to much for his sister to ever let harm come to her. So instead he nodded and passed the most important thing he could call his off to the warrior.

Almost immediately Brittney's arms wrapped around the warrior's neck and she snuggled into his warmth with a happy sigh. Ardeth looked down at the ferocious woman in his arms with a fond smile. He had been intrigued by this warrior woman ever since she had fought him to save her brother. He found himself wanting to protect her, and needing to be sure she was safe, even though he knew she was very capable of fighting for herself.

Ardeth looked back up from the woman at the sounds of chuckling coming from his allies, "what?"

Rick and Jonathan had knowing looks on their faces, "you love her don't you?"

Ardeth looked confused by what Jonathan had said. Rick noticed this and he spoke, "you can answer honestly. It's clear how you feel even without your confirmation. Don't worry I'm not mad."

Ardeth turned towards Rick, "you're not mad?" He knew that the siblings were protective of the other, and that Rick had taken the father and older brother role to his sister. Most in his position would be upset that someone cared for her.

Rick shook his head, "the way I see it, you're just as protective of her as I am, and I know you'll take care of her. You've already started doing that. You're a damned good fighter so I know you'll be able to keep up with her because she hates missing out on an adventure."

Ardeth looked confused, "how have I already started taking care of her?"

Rick smiled, "you put yourself in between danger and her. May want to stop doing that by the way, she hates it. She went off on me when I tried to do it last time. I've noticed you two holding hands, Brittney isn't really a touchy feely person, but she seeks comfort through touch. As kids when something scared her she would catch my hand. She doesn't often need to anymore, because not much scares her. But she still reaches for your hand and you do the same."

Ardeth hadn't noticed that he was reaching for her hand, but he didn't mind having her hand in his. He actually preferred it.

Brittney shifted slightly in her sleep before mumbling out, "would you guys shut the hell up? I'm sleeping here." Then she snuggled further into the warmth that surrounded her, and she once again fell into a deep sleep.

The men all looked at her fondly before Jonathan spoke quietly, "good luck dealing with her mouth, chap. She can get very creative, trust me."

Ardeth smiled, "I don't mind. It is a part of her fire."

Jonathan and Rick traded knowing looks before they fell silent again.

They walked most of the night, and didn't emerge from the sewer until early morning. Rick spoke up again, "I know how we can get to Hamunaptra faster. We need to go see an old friend of mine. He owes Brittney a favor."

Brittney was still asleep in Ardeth's arms, and she remained that way until the car reached the old Royal Air Force base.

**_1st person POV:_**

I woke up with a jerk as the car I was in stopped. The events of last night flooded back to me in a rush, and I moved to sit up.

I glanced up to see Rick in the passenger seat, and Jon driving, "Rick? Where are we?"

Rick glanced back at me, "mornin sleeping beauty. We are about to call in a favor someone owes you."

I nodded, and blinked the sleep fog away from my mind. Only after that did it register that I had been using someone as a pillow, and that both the men I considered brothers were in the front seat. I froze at the revelation and hesitantly looked over to find Ardeth watching me.

Jon and Rick climbed out of the car and asked where Winston was, I glanced at Ardeth again, "hey, sorry about using you as a pillow."

Ardeth smiled a bit, "it is okay, I did not mind."

I didn't get a chance to ponder that however because Rick told us they found Winston. Ardeth and I climbed out of the car and we all made our way to where Winston was sitting under an umbrella drinking tea and listening to music.

Rick yelled out, "mornin Winston. Uh, a word?"

Winston agreed and Rick told bits and pieces of the story, "And what's this problem have to do with your Majesty's Royal Air Force?"

I grinned at him, "Winston, old pal, remember that time in Budapest? Well I'm calling in the favor you owe me for that."

Winston grinned at me, "is it dangerous?" I nodded, "what's the challenge?"

Rick answered, "rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world."

Winston started laughing, "Winston Havelock at your service Sir, Ma'am."

I grinned, and Jon spoke as Rick and Winston went to prepare the plane, "what happened in Budapest?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a good story," I told him.

Jon nodded and Ardeth looked confused, but I just lead them over to the biplane that was going to deliver us to Hamunaptra. It had been decided that Rick would be gunner, Winston was the pilot and the remaining three of us were to be strapped to the wings. Jon wasn't very pleased about it but after I reminded him it was for Evie he agreed.

Rick helped me into my harness before checking Jon's and Ardeth's. Jon was to be on the right wing of the plane and Ardeth was going to be sharing the left wing with me. Winston and Rick strapped us on, and soon we were taking off. I screamed in laughter and excitement, and I saw Ardeth had a similar look on his face. Jon was also screaming but his was from terror.

A bit into our flight Rick yelled something at Jon, before turning and yelling at Ardeth and I, "how are you guys doing?"

Ardeth just grinned and I spoke up, "we're awesome! Why haven't we done this before?"

Rick just laughed before Winston called his attention to something. I turned to look only to find a wall of sand blowing behind us. Suddenly Imhotep's face appeared in the sand, and the plane was surrounded by the storm. Winston did a corkscrew turn causing all the men to scream, and making me laugh. Just as we pulled out of the spin the storm cleared, but the damage was done. To much sand had gotten in the engines, and the plane was about to crash.

We all braced ourselves and landed roughly. Once the sand around us settled I glanced around to see the plane in pieces. Ardeth was getting himself off the wing of the plane before he turned to help me down. I slid off the wing, and stumbled a bit.

Ardeth caught me before I could fall, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. Thanks." I smile at him, before sadly pulling away. I glanced around and saw that Winston was still in his chair as Rick helped Jon gat down. I walked over to Winston, "hey, Winston. Buddy, come on, are you alright?"

He didn't reply as I approached him so I checked his pulse. He was dead. Rick came over to me, "is he?"

I shook my head sadly, "he didn't make it. Good show old boy."

The body of the plane started sinking, and I was pulled back away from the crash site. I saluted Winston one last time as his body was lost to the dessert. I saw Rick saluting from next to Ardeth who now had the machine gun from the plane.

"Come on boys. We've gotta go save Evie." And with that we started walking to Humanaptra.

Once we got inside the buried City Ardeth and Rick were clearing away rocks that were blocking our path. Jon and I were standing close by watching.

"I'd take those bigger stones first. Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on, put your backs into it." He was yelling at the other men as they cleared stones. Both of whom turned and glared at him, "yeah that's right. You've got the idea. Chop chop."

He then turned and noticed what looked like blue gold scarabs on the wall. He pulled one off and brought it over so I could look at it with him. He had tried getting the other men to look at it as well but his attempts went unnoticed. After a moment a scarab started cracking out of the casing, causing Jon to drop it. It landed on my foot, and it embedded itself under my skin before starting to work it's way towards my head.

I had started screaming causing all the men to panic and circle me. Once the scarab became visible under the skin of my stomach Ardeth pulled out a dagger and ordered my brothers to hold me still. He then apologized to me before using the blade to cut the scarab out of my body.

I collapsed into Ardeth's arms after the scarab landed across the room. Rick pulled out his pistol and shot it before it could make it's way back over to us. After they all made sure I was alright, and Ardeth bandaged my wound, we continued through the tunnels. After squeezing through a small spot in the wall we landed in a large open chamber that I lit up using Evie's mirror trick.

We had found the treasure room. It was massive, and the place was filled with Gold.

Jon spoke first as we continued further into the room, "can you see?" Rick nodded and Jon continued, "can you believe?" Rick just nodded again, "Can we?"

At that Rick spoke, "no."

Then we all turned around at a sound and saw a mummified hand burst from the sand. A corpse climbed out followed by a few others.

Rick looked disbelieving, "who the hell are these guys?"

Ardeth spoke from next to me, "priests. Imhotep's priests."

Rick nodded, "alright then." With that we all open fired on the corpses. They followed after us as we moved toward the tunnels that led to the statue of Horus.

Jon ran to light the torches in the room as Ardeth and I continued firing at the priests. Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite and used the scruff on Ardeth's cheek to light the fuse. Then they both pulled me behind the statue and the explosion sounded.

Once we were clear Jon and Rick started to pry open the compartment on the base of the statue as Ardeth and I covered the doors. Before we could get to the book another wave of corpses came at us.

Ardeth moved forward, "keep going." We both fired off shots until I heard him run out of bullets. He turned back to the boys, "save the girl, kill the creature."

He started forward again, but I grabbed his arm to stop him, "**_what are you doing?"_**

"**_Protecting you. You must continue on and stop Imhotep from rising Anck-Su-Namun."_**

**_"Please don't do this." _**I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

He looked sadly at me before he pulled me into his arms and gave me a burning passionate kiss, "**_until we meet again."_**

Then he released me and pushed me towards my brother before he ran into the horde of undead. Rick pushed me to Jon as he grabbed the book of Amun-Ra. He then lit a stick of Dynamite and made a door for us to go through. We split up after a moment, Rick going to save Evie and Jon and I to cause a distraction.

We burst into the chamber that was filled with Imhotep and his preists to find Evie tied to a table next to another living corpse. Jon yelled out, "I found it Evie! I found the book of Amun-Ra!"

I yelled down at her, "we need the Key! Where is it?"

She yelled back, "it's inside his robes!"

Imhotep had started after Jon and I as we circled to a different entrance to the chamber. Jon read off an inscription that brought back the 3,000 year old Medjai warriors. Imhotep started commanding them and I stole the book from Jon.

I read through the inscription easily in my head before saying it aloud. Upon completion all the Medjai froze. _"Stop."_ At my command they all stood at attention, facing me.

I got a brief flashback of my past life as Bahiti, it was of me commanding the Medjai both before and after Asim's death. I had lived after the arrow pierced my back, and I became the leader of the Medjai and the protector of Hamunaptra.

I then noticed Evie's struggles with Anck-Su-Namun. _"Destroy Anck-Su-Namun!" _I commanded my Medjai.

They moved to do just that, and Imhotep moved towards me. He pinned me against the wall until Rick came and cut off his arm. Imhotep launched Rick across the room and followed after him as his robe fell from his shoulder. I dug in the pockets, quickly finding the key, and opening the book of Amun-Ra. I flipped the pages and read the inscription that would make Imhotep mortal once again.

After I finished reading it, a ghostly chariot flew into the room and dragged Imhotep's immortal soul away with it. Rick then stabbed him, but before he died he gave his message again, '_Death is only the beginning."_

Evie reiterated it in english, as I released the rest of the corpses from their undead state. After I had finished that the city started sinking around us. We all took off running through the tunnels and through the treasure room. We all made it out alive, but without the books or any treasure. Beni on the other hand was trapped inside.

Once above ground we ran through the city and avoided falling pillars. We made it out into the desert just as the City of the Dead became a pile of sand. I was standing between Jon and Evie as we watched the dust settle.

Next to me Jon let out a frightened yell as a hand came down on his shoulder. I followed the black clad arm to its owner, Ardeth.

I smiled as he dismounted his camel and pulled me into a tight embrace. After a minute we both pulled back, but he kept one of my hands in his as he turned to face the others, "you have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people."

Jon shrugged it off saying it was nothing, and the others joined me in laughing at him.

Ardeth then turned to me, "I wish to offer you a place among the Medjai."

I smile at him, "I thought that only men could be a Medjai Warrior."

"There was one woman, long ago, that led the Medjai. Bahiti, beloved of Asim. Even before Asim's death, she was considered to be a part of the guard."

I smile at him before turning to my family. Rick spoke up first, "is this what you want?" I nod after glancing at Ardeth, "well then there's no stopping you, I suppose." He then turned to Ardeth, "you remember our conversations?"

"I do. There is no need to worry, she will be safe." Ardeth answered, making me wonder what Rick meant by 'conversations'.

Rick nodded then pulled me into a hug. After he released me Jon and Evie both hugged me and made me promise to visit them often.

With that we bid my family farewell, and Ardeth helped lift me into his lap on his camel's back. Then we rode off into the sunset to start our new lives, together. I did realize how Cliche that sounds.


	8. Sequel?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I see you have discovered my Mummy story, and that you have read it. I hope you liked it. The idea behind this had been stuck in my head forever, and the other Ardeth/OC fics on here just didn't quite scratch the itch I'd had. So I wrote this out. My OC for this one is a bit violent, sorry, but I love her fire and her spirit.**

**I'm debating writing another (sequel) fic for the second Mummy Movie. Or just some fluffy stuff about their new lives. Or both there is a 10 year span (ish) between the movies, so I could do both. Let me know, tell me if you want something in particular to show up in that.**

**Love Ya!**

**-Bahiti**


	9. Fluff 1

_**A/N: Okay guys, many wanted some fluff and a sequel for this story. So I've decided to start on the fluff. This will just be little snippets of stuff from Brittney's life with Ardeth. Just some stuff I think is important. Let me know specifically if you want something and I'll get started on it. As for the sequel I will be doing that as well, but it will take me awhile to do between this and my other stories. Besides that I have to write off the movie which takes a long time to do, to ensure I get the cd correct details. Enjoy**_

_**-Bahiti**_

It was sunrise when we arrived at the grouping of tents that held the Medjai people. Ardeth helped me down from the camel before he spoke, "welcome to my home."

I looked around in awe, we were close to the Nile River that I could see it in the distance. There were people all around us, each dressed in black. The men were each dressed like Ardeth, the women were in black dresses, and the children wore smaller versions of the adult's clothes. Everyone was busy, either doing housework or training for the Medjai. Even the children were learning skills.

I smiled at Adreth, "this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. Come, meet the elders."

"I thought you were the Chief of the Medjai."

He nodded, "I am, but I have elders in the village who advise me."

"Is it okay for an outsider to meet them?" I said worriedly.

"It is rare to have an outsider come to our home, and rarer for them to meet the elders. You, however, are not an outsider. You will become a part of the Medjai, and you are important to their Chief. You will be welcomed." He replied easily, his confidence soothing my fears.

I nodded and took his hand, "okay, lets go."

The Elders were just as you'd expect, very old and very wise. They welcomed me after hearing Ardeth speak of me, and insisted that I tell them the story of our battle against the Creature.

Once that was done they kindly offered to make a tent for me to sleep in, so I could have my privacy. Ardeth refused, and invited me to his tent. I went with him, and found his tent to be organized and filled with weapons. We sat in there for awhile as he told me about himself and his people. I listened aptly, eager to learn more about the protectors of Hamunaptra.

I learned that the title of Chief was passed on through blood, dating all the way back to Asim's time. Ardeth gained the title years before, when his father passed on, his mother was proud of him. I would get to meet her later, as he told me.


	10. Fluff 2

Ardeth's mother wasn't what I had imagined. I thought that she would be a warrior like her husband and her son, but she was a very gentle woman. She was dressed in black, of course, and she looked like Ardeth, they had the same curly dark hair.

"You must be the warrior woman my son's been speaking of." She smiled kindly at me, and I glanced over at Ardeth who seemed a little pink.

I was surprised that she spoke English, but I continued though the shock, "yes, ma'am. I suppose I am, I'm Brittney O'Connell. It's very nice to meet you."

"Please dear, call me Nyeti. It is a pleasure to meet you too. Ardeth said that you were a true warrior?"

"I suppose I am. I grew up with my twin brother, Rick, and he taught me to fight. To be honest I haven't really known anything else."

"What happened to your parents, dear?"

I thought back to my childhood, there wasn't much that I could remember of my parents, "I'm not sure I know. Rick and I spent out childhood in an orphanage before we busted out and started making our own place in the world."

"Well you have found a place here, as a part of our community, and as a part of my family." Nyeti said to me. She was so welcoming and kind.

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I thought it'd be cool to include Ardeth's mother in this story. I'll post more fluff soon. Enjoy.**

**-Bahiti**


End file.
